Kush (Dr. Dre song)
"Kush" is a single by American rapper Dr. Dre, featuring vocals by Snoop Dogg and Akon. Lyrics Hook Roll up, wait a minute Let me put some kush up in it Roll up, wait a minute Let me put some kush up in it Roll up, wait a minute Let me put some kush up in it Roll up, wait a minute Let me put some kush up in it Dre Now what's that puff puff pass shit That Cheech and Chong grass shit Blunts to the head, kush pillows, no mattress Speed boat traffic, bitches automatic Cross that line, fuck around and get yo ass kicked We roll shit that burn slow as fucking malasis Probably won't pass it, smoke it till the last hit Down to the ashes, Mary J. a bad bitch Andre 3001 another classic Go ahead ask him bitches, bout "how I be smokin' out" Party all night, yea its goin' down Order rounds, we smokin' quarter pounds of that good stuff Oh, yeah we smokin' all night Yea puff puff pass that shit right here Nigga, better than my last batch, caramel complexion and her ass black Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, Akon I know you tryna get high Type of shit that have ya leaning sideways Take a whiff of this suicide Holla at me cause I got it all day No need to fly to Jamaica For the ganja, we can get the same thing You want that bom bom biggy, holla at my niggi right here in LA Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale Timbaland Hold up, wait a minute Let me put some kush up in it Hold up, wait a minute Let me put some kush up in it Dogg Still I am Tighter than the pants on Will.I.Am Back throw, back still, a half pound in my backpack Next to where the swishas at, smokin' presidential Got some bubba, I give me that Need it for my cataracts Four hoes, and I'm the pimp, in my Cadillac You can tell them Cali back Matter fact, they all know, this ain't Dro Get a whiff of that No it ain't no seeds in my sack You ain't never gotta ask dawg What he smokin' on? Shit kush till my mind gone What you think I'm on Eyes low, I'm blown High as a motherfucker, ain't no question bout it Niggas say smoke me out, yea I really doubt it I'm Bob Marley reincarnated, so faded So If you want it You know yo nigga homie, You can put it in a zag or a blunt and get blunted Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale Akon I know you tryna get high Type of shit that have ya leaning sideways Take a whiff of this suicide Holla at me cause I got it all day No need to fly to Jamaica For the ganja, we can get the same thing You want that bom bom biggy, holla at my niggi right here in LA Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale Ain't that kush, we blow on the best smoke Inhale slow, no joke Make yo ass choke Hold up wait a minute You can go put it back Cause what you got in yo sack boy, it ain't that Ain't that Kush, we blow on the best smoke Inhale slow, no joke Make yo ass choke (Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale) Link *http://www.hulkshare.com/samsaytion/dr-dre-kush Category:Dr. Dre Songs Category:Songs Featuring Snoop Dogg Category:Songs Featuring Akon Category:2010 Singles